Tentacle Acres
Tentle Acres is a fan spin-off created by SPONGIUS . The show will air in June, part of Tentacle Heritage Month. The show is distrubeted by Travel Entertainment. Anyone can write this! This has a wiki! here . Season 1 The Long Road Squilliam returns, however, he finds the road much longer........ Not Just for Squids Anymore Sponges, starfish and other things are let in Tentle Acres now., but Krabs aren't allowed so Mr. Krabs fights for his rights. Singing Competion Squidward, SpongeBob and Squilliam enter a singing competion but SpongeBob wins....... Remember the ILJSA? Squidward reluctantly forms the IJLSA again when Squilliam turns evil. Square Roots 2 Squidward enters a contest for squares only, where only SpongeBob can enter. But then an evil sponge named Absord tries to sabotage the competion. Vacating Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Mr. Krabs find The Tentacle Resort. Remember the ILJSA 2?? Again, Squidward must form the IJLSA again, But this time Absord broke out of jail. The Camping Episode 2 Squidward camps out again, but Squilliam taunts. DVD Bad Art Squidwards art attacks them. Tentacle Acres Squidward does a remake of Green Acres. Lost in Ow! Squidward gets lost, while Squilliam gets hurt. A Squirrel Forgets!!!??? Sandy forgets about karate! A Squirrel Forgets!!!??? Part 2: A Sponge Forgets!!!??? Sppongebob forgets karate. Tentacles of Terror Squidward goes crazy on Halloween! (Sequel to Crazy Fred)\ Remember E.V.I.L.?! Absorb joins EVIL (Every Villian Is Lemons). (sequel to Remember the ILJSA?. Squids don't play clarinets! Squidward struggles with the clarinet. Sponged The gang gets Sponged Together. The Real ILJSA Adventures The real IJLSA comes. The tittle is a parody of IJLSA Adventures. TBA The gang sees the terror of TBA. Note: "TBA" is the real name of the episode. SpongeBob ShapePants SpongeBob is tired of square pants, so he gets different ones at Tentacle Shop. (sequel to To SquarePants or not to SquarePants). Interactive Annoyance (special) SpongeBob buys a video game, and it annoys Squidward. So, Squidward tries to destroy it, but making him go in it....... 'Season 2' The Fanon Wiki Squidward goes on to the fanon wiki as Squidious. However, his works become a canidate for deletion so he gives Wiki, Inc. was coming to them. However, he dosen't have a good time time, so he's taken off forever. E.V.I.L Sponges Absorb tricks SpongeBob into thinking IJLSA is Evil! Now that E.V.I.L are stationed in Tentacle Acres, IJLSA have to stop them! Season 2: The Winter Winter drops upon Tentacle Acres. Cultureal Squidward can't find any more culture in Tentacle Acres. Exit Squidward and others think about leaving, but instead they stay. Oops! SpongeBob accidentally lets a jewel rober steal all of Squidward's possessions. Workers Please put your username here if you would like a job in this series an episode for this series. Remember, anyone can join. You may write down any other job in the show you'd like to be (Director, Storyboard Artist, etc.): 'SPONGIUS:'Writer, Creator, Storyboard Director (Season 1 - present) Irockz: Writer and Director of the Evil SpongeBob crossover series, including the episode "E.V.I.L Sponges" Category:Spin-Offs Category:Cancelled